Just Fine
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: AJ is invited to a Halloween costume party at the local comic book store. - Finn/AJ.


**Just Fine**

* * *

"'Ello there, what can I do for ya?"

AJ fumbled with the comic she was holding, barely catching it before it fell to the floor. She took a deep breath and smiled up at the man standing beside her. He wore a bright blue shirt, indicating he was a store employee, and a rather charming smile. She ignored the red hot flames burning her cheeks, "Nothing just looking."

"Oh, alright. If you need any help ma'am just let me know." He had his hands buried in his pockets.

She was relieved to see he was blushing too. She stole a quick glance at his name tag and smiled, "Thanks Finn, I will do that."

He nodded and turned away. She turned her attention back to the Marvel comic book clutched in her right hand. She stole a glance at the counter where he was straightening a display of DC Comics before grabbing two more issues and trailing over to the counter, taking her time and inspecting the merchandise as she went. She waited patiently in line, watching as he checked out the customer's before her.

The line dwindled quickly and then it was her turn. She sat her pile of comics on the counter and smiled. The shiny bronze tag on his shirt, that carried his name, indicated he was in some level of management.

"Did ya find everyt'ing?" He asked, collecting the comic books and ringing them up one by one before placing them nicely in one of their signature bright blue and gold bags.

"Yea, thank you."

He nodded, "It will be t'irty-two dollars and seventy-five cents."

She nodded and handed him two twenty dollar bills. As he collected her change from the register she grabbed the bag off of the counter and slid it around her wrist.

"Here is your change ma'am. Seven dollars and twenty-five cents." He placed the money in her outstretched hand and smiled when his finger's brushed hers. "You have a good day now."

"Thanks, you too." She turned and made her way to the door. She stopped short at the sound of heavy foot falls and the cashier's heavy brogue.

"Sorry ma'am, its just tomorrow night is Halloween and we are having a costume party for the employees and our regular customers. It would be nice if you would stop by?" He smiled and handed her a bright orange invitation. "You know, if you were to get the chance." His cheeks were flushed again and she had the feeling it had nothing to with him running across the store to get her attention.

"Thanks, I'll see what I can do." She smiled and stepped out into the cool October air. She crossed the parking lot, chancing once glance back at his muscular from as he dashed back to the counter.

-x-

"You _need_ to go to this." Her best friend Paige persisted. "He is obviously interested in you and wants to use the party as a chance to get to know you better."

"You don't know that." AJ insisted, taking a long sip of her coffee and glancing at the orange invitation beside her. She had just recounted her afternoon at the comic book shop to her friend and was greatly regretting the decision. "He could be inviting all of the customers."

Paige rolled her eyes, "Please AJ. You cannot be serious. Of course he is. He was blushing for heaven's sake. Guys don't blush unless they fancy you."

"Or they are embarrassed, or over-heated, or ill, or exhausted from running across the store…"

"Please, the store is not _that_ big. Just give it a chance. What is the worst that is going to happen? You love Halloween and you love comic books. Just go and have some fun. You might meet some more geeks to hang out with."

AJ grunted and drained her cup, "I'll think about it, alright? Right now I need to get home and feed the beast." She stood collecting her bags and the flier. "I'll talk to you later, okay."

"Okay love. And don't forget to make sure you have a costume."

AJ cursed her best friend under her breath as she left the coffee shop.

-x-

She sat down on the bed and tied the laces of her red, knee-high converse. She grabbed her brush, parted her hair, and secured it in two loose pony-tails. She gave herself a once over in the mirror. The outfit wasn't perfect but, it was very clear who she was meant to be.

She wondered if she was making the right choice by going to the party. She wasn't a regular customer and she didn't know any of the employee's personally.

 _But she did_ _ **want**_ _to get to know one of them personally._

She sighed and shook the thought away. For all she knew he was engaged or married or had kids. There was no need to jump to conclusions (or get her hopes up) before she even knew if he was single.

She grabbed her phone and purse, shut off the lights, locked the door and headed for the comic book store three blocks away.

-x-

It was dark inside, illuminated by various strands of purple, orange, yellow and green lights. People in costume flooded the store, mingling and talking. She took a deep breath and went inside. She glanced around the room in search of Finn. The counter was covered in food, candies and cookies. A large bowl of punch and an assortment of glasses sat at the far end on a folding card table table. Horror movies played on monitors hanging around the store and some guys in the back played video games.

She smiled as she looked around at the other party-goers. Many were dressed up as comic book characters too. It was a strange feeling to be surrounded by so many people who shared her interests when normally she was surrounded by people who found her strange.

Her eyes scanned the room and she couldn't help but smile when her eyes fell on a man standing in the far corner talking to two friends. She would be a fool not take a chance and talk to him.

She made her way through the crowd and reached him just as his two friends were going to get some punch. She looked him up and down and slinked up beside him, smiling brightly. He glanced at her and smiled too, although, his face barely showed it because of the heavy face paint. He wore a purple jacket and green tie and his blue eyes stood out against the white, black and red face paint.

"Ah! I'm glad you made it. I was scared I frightened you off earlier." Finn smiled.

"No, you didn't scare me off. I love Halloween and I couldn't pass up the chance to dress up as my favorite comic book character." She smiled and indicated to the red and black suit she wore.

"Aye, Ma'am. It has occurred to me we kind of, shall I say, go together?" He smiled, pointing back and forth between her costume and his own.

"It's April and I've noticed that too." She leaned against the wall. "To be honest, I was a little nervous to come. I mean I'm not really a regular customer or an employee."

"Well, _April_ I am glad you decided to show. You see I was hoping we could have the chance to talk." She was sure by the way his gaze shifted to his shoes that he was blushing but his face paint didn't give him away.

"Hm. I'd like that very much." She smiled and snaked her arm through his and looked up at him. "I have the feeling that we are going to get along just fine, Joker."

He chuckled and nodded, "I think you are right, Ms. Quinn."

* * *

 **This oneshot is dedicated to Eva (Eva505)**

Who is a complete doll and has been so patient about her birthday present not being posted. sorry it is so late. You are an awesome friend hun and I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot.

Obviously this is based on the very popular Joker!Finn/Harley!AJ thing that floats around among the shippers.

I do not own finn or AJ, they obviously own themselves.

Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
